1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to Bluetooth® communication, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for identifying JAVA™ PUSH request terminals in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile communication terminals provide various supplementary services beyond just voice communication and the Short Message Service (SMS).
For example, some supplementary service functions that are being implemented in mobile terminals are billing, remote controller, game, calculator, memo writing, management of phone book, message writing, chatting, transmission of still image and planning functions. Additional supplementary services are being developed and will soon be implemented.
The mobile communication terminal uses a JAVA™ program as an operating system. The JAVA™ program was developed in 1991 by SUN MICROSYSTEMS® in the U.S.A. and is an object oriented programming language that is independent of such operating systems as UNIX® and Windows®.
The mobile communication terminal using the JAVA™ program may download the JAVA™ program from a server or other mobile communication terminals and may execute the JAVA™ program, even if the mobile communication terminal does not have the JAVA® program, by using JAVA™ PUSH. In this case, the mobile communication terminal communicates with a peer terminal by using Bluetooth® or Infra-red data (IrDA). Herein, the term “java” refers to the JAVA™programming language, and the term “java push” refers to a push operation in accordance with the JAVA™ programming language.
However, the function of JAVA™ PUSH using Bluetooth® or IrDA may not respond to multiple JAVA™ PUSH requests.
For example, a slave terminal that receives the JAVA™ PUSH may not identify which mobile communication terminal requests the JAVA™ PUSH when multiple master mobile communication terminals request JAVA™ PUSH.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and an apparatus for identification of master terminals requesting JAVA™ PUSH.